L'enterrement
by Klariss
Summary: A la mémoire d'un ami...


Les gens naissent, grandissent, évoluent, puis meurent. Mais certaines de ces morts ne sont pas naturelles. Elles ne devraient pas arriver. Jamais

Comment accepter d'enterrer son enfant, de voir sa dépouille, de l'abandonner à la terre. Comment supporter ça ?

Comment accepter de voir un ami mourir sous ses yeux, sans pouvoir rien faire si ce n'est de le réconforter. Je n'ai pas signé pour ça, personne n'a signé pour ça. Et pourtant…

…Le fait est que je suis, que nous sommes tous là… Moi, eux, la famille, les amis… Les larmes coulent, les drapeaux sont donnés, le signal est lancé, la mise en terre est signalée. J'ai toujours détesté ce sentiment, celui d'impuissance, je ne peux rien faire, personne ne le peut plus. Ils ont tous des mines défaites, un des nôtre est parti. 

Chaque jour nous devons faire face à des situations dangereuses des hommes armés, des petits caïds qui veulent jouer aux grands. Chaque jour nous risquons notre vie pour sauver celle des autres. Mais qui peut nous sauver, nous ? Secouristes, pompiers, policiers, tous autant que nous sommes faisons parti des « pertes acceptables » comme ils appellent ça là-haut. 

C'est facile de faire les statistiques en haut lieu, mais personne ne se connaît mieux que nous, nous sommes une grande famille. C'est facile de mettre des chiffres sur un bout de papiers, mais ils ne connaissent pas ceux qui les augmentent. Ils ne savent pas le travail que nous faisons, ils ne savent pas ce que nous réalisons. Ils savent seulement ceux que nous perdons. Tout le monde se connaît, tout le monde se charrie, mais tout le monde s'apprécie.

J'étais là, je l'ai regardé mourir sous mes yeux, dans mes bras. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi si jeune ? Personne ne peut le dire. Christopher m'avait appelé, pour je ne sais quelle mauvaise raison, cet imbécile ne vaut pas mieux qu'un clous. J'étais entrain de discuter avec lui lorsque le coup de feu a retenti. Je me suis retourné, il est tombé à terre, se tenant l'estomac. Le sang filait entre ses doigts, la vie le fuyait. Je me suis approché, sans même m'occuper de savoir si le meurtrier était toujours dans le coin. Christopher n'a pas bougé, il a seulement réussi à atteindre sa radio pour appeler une ambulance lorsque je lui en ai donné l'ordre. 

Je le tenais dans mes bras, faisant en même temps pression sur sa blessure. Il suffoquait, il m'implorait. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai pu faire, ce que j'aurai dû faire. Mais peut-on réellement faire quelque chose en ce moment là ? Je lui ai parlé, je l'ai réconforté, il m'a regardé, m'a sourie, puis est parti. Je me retrouve ici aujourd'hui, croyant encore revoir son sang sur mes mains, semblant encore entendre ses plaintes de douleur.

Chacun se dirige vers son cercueil, la photo le représentant est une photo de sa sortie de promotion, en uniforme. Il semble si heureux, si paisible, si jeune… si naïf. Et pourtant… Chacun leur tour ils vont déposer une fleur sur son cercueil, la famille d'abord. Puis vient leur tour. Sully, tout d'abord, le vétéran, le sage, un ami fiable suivit par Ty. Lui aussi est jeune, j'espère qu'il mourra vieux, un cigare à la main. Je le lui souhaite. Je ne veux pas qu'il termine comme son père. Puis Faith, si douce, mère de famille, je me demanderais toujours comment elle fait pour concilier son boulot avec sa vie privée. Elle est forte, mais je la vois pleurer. Elle a perdu un membre de sa famille, de son autre famille, de la notre. Marc Antonio, Sanchez, tout le monde est là. Les larmes tombent mais personne ne se retient, même moi je ne le peux. Il n'en reste plus qu'un à passer. Bosco. Depuis qu'il est là je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer. Ses yeux expriment à la fois douleur et colère, injustice et incompréhension. Des larmes menacent de couler, pourtant rien ne sort. Il veut se montrer fort, et il y arrive, mais je sais qu'à l'intérieur de lui, il explose. Je me retrouve en lui, il est exactement moi lorsque j'avais son âge. 

Tous mes hommes sont là, sauf un, sauf lui. Tout le monde vient me voir, comme si, parce que je suis leur Capitaine, je sais tout. Mais ils ont tord, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais jamais quoi faire lors d'un service funèbre. Je ne sais que donner les ordres, mais je suis incapable de prononcer une parole réconfortante. Et pourtant… Tout le monde a besoin de réconfort. Mais je ne sais pas l'apporter.

Je m'approche à mon tour de l'endroit où le cercueil est mis en terre, la plaque commémorative indiquera certainement : Ci gît Marc Calvachini, meilleur grand frère et meilleur ami. On t'aime tous.

Mais tout ceci devient si ordinaire que ça en devient presque grossier à mes yeux. Peut-être ai-je assisté à trop d'enterrements, peut-être ai-je enterré trop de mes hommes ?

Mais pour rien au monde je n'abandonnerai ce métier, aussi dangereux soit-il, il est passionnant. C'est une vocation et non un dépit, un plaisir et non un calvaire. La vie de mes hommes me coûtent, mais comme l'avait si bien dit Marc : « J'ai signé non pas pour mourir, mais pour vivre. »

FIN

**Dédicace : A toi Marc, mon meilleur ami et mon ange ! Repose toi bien là-haut !**

Imagine there's no heaven   
It's easy if you try   
No hell below us   
Above us only sky   
Imagine all the people   
Living for today   
  
Imagine there's no country   
It isn't hard to do   
Nothing to kill or die for   
And no religion too   
Imagine all the people   
Leaving life in peace   
  
   
You may say I'm a dreamer   
But I'm not the only one   
I hope someday you'll join us   
And the world will be as one   
  
Imagine no possesions   
I wonder if you can   
No need for greed or hunger   
A brotherhood of man   
Imagine all the people   
Sharing all the world   
  
You may say I'm a dreamer   
But I'm not the only one   
I hope someday you'll join us   
And the world will be as one


End file.
